1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotational speed sensor having a vibrating gyroscope which is part of a primary control loop and of a secondary control loop, where the control loops respectively amplify an output signal from the vibrating gyroscope, demodulate it, remodulate it and supply it back to the vibrating gyroscope as excitation signal, and where the primary control loop provides the predominant part of the energy for maintaining the vibration, and to a method for trimming this rotational speed sensor.
2. Description of Prior Art
The vibrating gyroscope used in the rotational speed sensors based on the preamble is a narrowband band filter and is operated at resonance, for example at a frequency of 14 kHz. The rotational speed signal which is to be generated using the rotational speed sensor is taken from the secondary control loop and is dependent on the amplitude and phase of the output signal from the vibrating gyroscope in the secondary control loop. Depending on component tolerances, it is necessary to trim the control loops.